Black Samurai (IUCU)
"Everything you fought for, everything you stood for, I will tear down in a matter of minutes." ''- Black Samurai'' The Black Samurai was a former samurai from the Samurai Order who turned against his brothers when he got a thirst for power. After killing his mentor Yashen, he worked with his apprentice Winger to ensure that he could get as much power as he wanted, but was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of a new Golden Samurai and his former friend Red Samurai. Black Samurai is portrayed by Mark Strong. Biography Early Life Not much is known about the Black Samurai's past, except that he joined the Samurai Order under Yashen and became friends with the Red Samurai, the Brown Samurai and the Blue Samurai, only to become hungry for more power, resulting in his expulsion from the order. Black Samurai would claim revenge on his former friends, and took on an equally hungry apprentice named Winger, whom he would train. The Quest for Power Attacking the Temple After creating his Shadowmen, Black Samurai teleports to the Samurai Temple to attack the other Samurai. Black Samurai slaughters the Brown Samurai and Blue Samurai, and defeats the Red Samurai before facing off against Yashen. Although Yashen proves to be more powerful, Black Samurai tricks him by creating a doppelganger, and he mortally wounds him. However, before he can finish the job Red Samurai escapes with Yashen, and Black Samurai proceeds to drain the powers of his former peers, giving some of his power to Winger. Finding the Next Golden Samurai Black Samurai learns that someone is destined to defeat him, and he sets out to find out who is responsible. Black Samurai and his forces leave the temple, and he eavesdrops on a conversation between Red Samurai and Yashen, and learns that the name of the new Golden Samurai is Damian Cullen. Black Samurai then plans an attack to ensure that he keeps his power. Black Samurai and Winger arrive in Herrigan City, and they find Damian on his own. They suddenly attack, forcing Damian to try and escape, although their attack is interrupted by the arrival of Harry (Red Samurai's new name), who teleports Damian to safety. Black Samurai is angered by this, and he informs Winger to stay in Herrigan City and wait for Damian to return. Getting New Powers Black Samurai searches for a new gauntlet to help him take the lives of the remaining Samurai and make him the most powerful Samurai on earth. He enters an Ancient Temple and finds an Ancient Gauntlet that he uses to steal the lives of his Shadowmen, and he tracks the remaining samurai down and kills them to steal their powers. Winger returns to Black Samurai to inform him that he nearly killed Damian until Harry intervened, and the Black Samurai imbues Winger with some of his power to ensure their victory. Black Samurai then realises that Damian and Harry are at the temple, and they decide to attack it one more time to ensure the defeat of Harry and Damian. The Black Samurai and Winger infiltrate the Samurai Temple and attack, and Black Samurai easily bests Red Samurai in combat. He watches as Damian escapes to safety with his friends, and kills the Red Samurai when he assures Black Samurai that Golden Samurai will defeat him. Defeat The Black Samurai and Winger escape to Herrigan City once more to fight Damian, who takes on his Golden Samurai persona to fight them. Black Samurai and Winger best Golden Samurai once again, but are suddenly bested in combat once Golden Samurai is enlightened by Yashen. Black Samurai engages in combat with Golden Samurai and a newly revived Red Samurai, and murders Winger when he is defeated by Golden Samurai to ensure that his power remains raw enough to defeat his enemies. However, Red Samurai distracts Black Samurai long enough for Golden Samurai to defeat him, and Black Samurai is killed by Golden Samurai with the Sword of Light, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Winger † - apprentice Enemies * Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- killer * Harry Redman/Red Samurai- former friend turned enemy * Yashen † - former master turned victim * Blue Samurai † - former friend turned victim * Brown Samurai- † - former friend turned victim Appearances * Golden Samurai Notes Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Golden Samurai Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lead Villains Category:Samurai Category:Golden Samurai Media